Fern Stapleton
Fern Stapleton is a recurring villain from the FOX animated sitcom, The Cleveland Show. She is a realtor who lives in Stoolbend. She's very wealthy and condescending to those who are lower than her, especially Donna. She's also got some deep-rooted racist beliefs, as shown in the episode, "The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown", when she was seen supporting B. Emerson Plunkett V and his decision to keep a statue of his racist, slavedriving owner up in the Stoolbend public park. She chairs at numerous charity donations, not because she actually cares for the causes she's trying to fight for, but because her unbridled egotism, begging for people to see her in a positive light. She is the mother of Kyle and Lacey Stapleton. Two other villainous, egotistical children. She was voiced by Kristen Wiig for seasons 1 and 2, and then by Beth Littleford in seasons 3 and 4. Biography In "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool", she led a charity foundation called Caucasian Heroes Offering Dollars Everywhere, (C.H.O.D.E.) which was done solely to give herself a good image and not even for the sake of those, she was trying to help. When Roberta one-upped her by bringing Rallo there, (who was posing as an adopted African child), she felt defeat, despite having succeeded at helping out kids in need. In "The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown", she was seen at B. Emerson Plunkett V's dinner party, as one of the extravagant, high-class citizens, who supported the movement to keep the statue of B. Emerson Plunkett up for public display. She knew the reason it was about to be torn down was because the man it depicted was a racist, slaveowner, and his archaic legacy was being continued on. She then joined the other racist members of Stoolbend, when they sang the racist town anthem. In "BFFs", she antagonized Donna for having a smarter kid than hers. She'd constantly brag about Kyle being far superior to Rallo. Fern gave some backstory to her life, when she lashed out at another woman for stealing her husband, which may be justifying of her cruel behavior. In "Who Done Did It?", she got into a bidding war with Lydia Waterman and lost. She then taunted her, by putting peanut brittle in her face, when she knew she was deathly allergic to peanuts. Naturally, she was one of the suspects when Lydia Waterman died. She was proven innocent, when she admitted to visiting her sister, Nancy Jean, at that time, but it did turn out that she was robbed, while she was away, presumably by the real killer. Appearance Fern Stapleton is a Caucasian adult woman with fancy blonde hair. In the first two seasons of the show, it was a very bright, bleached shade, which would then turn into a darker, more fitting shade in the next two seasons. She wore a pink long-sleeved sweater that showed off her cleavage. Her sweater is long enough to also be a skirt and is belted together with a white-buckled belt that became yellow-buckled in seasons 3 and 4. and a blue pearl necklace, and blue pearl earrings. She has short pink shorts and white high heels. Personality Fern is a stuck-up rich girl, who looks down on middle-class citizens and treats them like garbage for being less illustrious than herself. She gives herself a good public picture by starting up superfluous charities, that she doesn't really care about. She holds a lot of ill-will toward pretty much every other mom in Stoolbend. Trivia *Fern underwent a few minor, but noticeable changes, starting with The Cleveland Show's third season. In the first two seasons of the show, Fern had light blonde hair and spoke with a regular American accent. When Beth Littleford took over as her new voice actor, she gave her a deeper voice and a more Southern accent. Fern's hair would also become a darker shade of blonde. She also had a white belt buckle in the first and second seasons, which became yellow in the third and fourth seasons. *In "Who Done Did It?", it was revealed that she played the harp. She also mentioned having a (likely married) sister named "Nancy Jean", who she utterly despised. *FOX Promotional images of Fern depicted her with orange hair, when in the show, her hair is blonde. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Nemesis Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Female